Unexpected Journey
by RellyForever
Summary: The two are complete opposites and have always stayed clear of each other's path, but one slight altercation was just the beginning. Will they work through the problems or will their different ways be two much?
1. Chapter 1

She has been in this relationship for two years, some days were good and some were bad. But, she had to get out of it, their relationship became so dull. It started of as fun and very intriguing, she just couldn't take it. The only thing hard was breaking it to him, he did absolutely nothing, and she wants out of the relations ship. So here she is off to end the two year relationship, as she oh so hoped for the best.

AJ walked into Dolph's home in Miami taking in deep breaths as she prepared herself for the occasion. As she entered the loft area of his home she found him lounging in a fluffy red chair.

"Hey..." she trailed off. This was really hard for her to do, breaking bad news was always hard for her.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he asked seeing that she didn't look herself.

"Yeah, I just have to tell you something," The brunette replied nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Dolph said as he took a step forward making her take a step back.

"I'm not happy," she said truthfully as she looked him in the eyes. He reached out to touch her and she winced, she knew that at this point it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, what can I do to change that?" Dolph asked grazing his fingertips along her arm.

She let out a sigh, "Look," she said taking a step back, "I mean that I'm not happy with this relationship."

"Why?" Dolph questioned, what did he do wrong? Did she feel mistreated, the two hardly ever fought, or had anything negative so this wasn't normal.

"Look," AJ breathed, "You did nothing wrong, I just feel like this," she said motioning between the two, "wasn't meant to be."

"Okay, I understand, but can we still be friends, I love your company," Dolph said offering the petite diva a friendly smile, which she returned before giving him a farewell hug.

"Bye Dolph," she waved, "see you on Monday."

Once she left the house it felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. It felt great to be free and to finally explore a further world, a world of men.

In spirit of her WWE character she skipped down the hallway of her hotel, not looking where she was going. As she was nearing her room she ran into something that was atleast five times larger than her. When she looked up she saw a man that she feared. He had an ora to him that was very dark.

The rather large man looked down at her and clenched his jaw. All he wanted to do was get to his room without being bothered. He looked down to the thing that ran into him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the small brunette woman.

"Watch. Where. Your. Going." He bit out inching closer to the tiny diva.

"S-Sorry Roman," she stuttered as she scurried into her room. Once there she let out a breath.

Suddenly she got a call from her quirky best friend, Kaitlyn. Though they had some problems on screen the two were still the best of friends behind the scenes. Chickbusters forever, was the duo's motto.

"Hey," AJ said into her phone as she sat down on her bed.

"AJ you have to come spend the night with me" Kaitlyn said into the phone.

"Why?" AJ questioned.

"You have to be my wing man, well woman… anyways Seth is coming to hang out with me and he told me he was bringing a friend..." she trailed off hoping the brunette got the gist.

"Who is this friend?" She asked with interest.

"I actually don't know, but please."

"Okay see you in about an hour."

AJ knocked on Kaitlyn's door and ran in flipping onto her king sized bed.

"Well, hello to you to Mrs. Mendez," Kaitlyn aknowledged the small diva.

"Yeah, yeah, when are they getting here, I want to watch a movie," she said which was followed by a knock on the door. Kaiyn walked over to the door and revealed Seth and Roman.

Seeing him made AJ nervous, the two recently had a slight altercation. It was a bit wierd being in the same room with him let alone hanging out with him.

"Hey Kaitlyn, AJ," Seth greeted the two divas. As he and Roman entered the room with Kaitlyn following.

"Hey Seth, Roman" AJ said quite uncomfortable.

"So, lets watch a movie," Kaitlyn suggested before getting settled and starting the movie.

About an hour into the movie Kaitlyn and Seth were asleep leaving the others alone. AJ was positoned where her back was to Roman, but they were relatively close.

Roman with a smirk on his face grazed his hand up AJ's leg until his hand reached her butt. He then stopped and groped it earning a gasp from her. She turned around and glared at the smirking man. Roman snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close and began to kiss on her neck making her shiver, much to his pleasure. He began to suck on her neck and began leaving his mark.

"Stop," she said trying to pull away. He just continued leaving her weak, it felt great, but it was wrong. The two weren't together, he couldn't do this to her.

She had to admit that this moment was more exciting than anything she and Dolph had ever done, but she would never voice it.

AJ finally gained some strenghth and managed to get him off of her.

"What's wrong AJ? Am I too much for you. Huh? I bet you've never even seen someone as hot as me, have you?" he questioned as the two got up from the bed.

"Randy... Yep, Randy is way hotter than you," she said as he backed her up against the wall. He leaned down to her with his hands roaming her body, his breath tickling her ear.

"Don't try to make me jealous, it never ends up pretty," he said. "You're mine," he declared before leaving her up against the wall confused.

* * *

**Hello, Beautiful People, I have been gone since like... Forever. BUT I'm backk. ㈳2. Review❗❗**


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette was walking the halls of the arena, trying to take in all of what happened that week.

First, she broke up with Dolph, then the whole thing with Roman, it was all too confusing for her. As time went by she began to think that his threat was empty and that nothing was going to happen.

With that thought she saw Randy Orton pass by. Man was he hot, what wasn't there to like about him. He had a nice toned body, looks to die for and that silky tan skin. "So does Roman," she found herself thinking. The diva began to wonder why she was even comparing the two. She shook it off and walked towards Randy.

"Hey Cowboy," AJ said walking over to him.

"Crazy Chick," he said to her.

"So I was wondering if we could do something after the show," she suggested while biting her lip. She was nervous because Randy was the georgeous, who wouldn't be.

"Sure, why not," he said to her with a smirk.

"See you later," she said and nodded.

AJ was now on her way to catering now noticing that she hadn't eaten all day. With that thought her stomach grumbled and she heard a deep chuckle. She looked up to see Roman laughing ar her, she senthim a glare.

"Hey babe, you hungry?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that," she said as he cheeks tinted a slight pink, "and yes, I am hungry. Hense me walking into catering."

"No need to be harsh," he said walking closer to her pinning her to the wall. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

AJ scoffed, "I have a date," she bit out.

"Oh really," he said and she nodded, "who with?"

"Who did I say was more attractive than you?" AJ asked smartly.

"Well then, have fun," Roman said cooly before walking off. AJ felt something when he left, he didn't care, but wasn't that supposed to be a good thing.

She just decided to shake it off, he was confusing her more than ever. Just when she thought she was alone, Dolph tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey Dolph," she said awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say hi, so bye."

"Well, hi and bye, I guess." AJ said before the two parted ways. She was finally able to eat, her stomach was rumbling way too much for her liking.

A while after eating she decided to explore backstage. She wasn't working because Vince thought that she needed some time to re-evaluate her character.

While exploring she decided to find a secluded part of the arena , like always so she could reak havoc.

The young diva walked into one of the locker rooms and flicked on the lights earning a squeal from what sounded like a woman. She looked to see Randy with a blonde woman in his arms as he attacked her neck with his lips.

AJ stormed out of the room with tears pricking in her eyes. She was just going to leave the show. She felt so humiliated, why did he even say yes to her if he was going to go make out with someone ten minutes later.

By the time she got to the locker room her eyes were stinging. She just got her things together and called a cab.

For the next few minutes AJ sat atop of her giant suitcase waiting for her cab to arrive. She was just thinking about her life and how different it was. She thought that she finally got through that 'boy crazy' phase, but it apparently wasn't over.

Cutting off her thoughts to strong arms wrapped around her and she relaxed in them. The arms felt welcoming and made her never want to leave them.

"Hey, I heard what happened," he whispered into her neck.

She sighed, "What do you want Roman?"

"I don't want a thing all I want is to comfort you," he said softly.

"Well, thanks I'm okay now," she said getting up and making her way to the arriving cab. But, before she got in she was stopped by a set of words.

"You don't have to be a bitch maybe that is why you can't ever keep a guy," he said angrily before walking back to the arena.

She just sat in the cab staring out of the window, trying to keep her tears in. What he said was true, but he was really harsh about it. Her mind drifted to her confusion, Roman was very confusing. He could be nice, cocky, and quite hostile. He was very bi-polar and she never knew what to think with him. Her reason for being a bitch towards him and every one else were because of her family issues. Once her father abandoned her family, it was 'never let a man into your heart', yet she had done it so many times, only to get hurt.

With all of the thoughts swirling around in her head she decided to apoligize to Roman, he didn't deserve any of that.

Tomorrow she was going to find Roman and give him the apology he deserves. But for now, she was going to sleep, there is only so long one can go without sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, it was about three-o'clock in the morning and it was official, she wasn't going back to sleep. Instead of sitting there in bordem she decided to throw on work out clothes and head to the hotel's gym.

When she arrived she immediately went to the punching bag to blow. off the steam she seemed to have built up in her.

She was throwing her hardest punches, hurting her knuckles in the process, but she didn't stop. Before she knew it, hours had gone by and she was still going strong at the punching bag.

About and hour before some of the workers were trying to get her to take a break, but she ignored them. Roman entered the gym over hearing the employees conversation about how she had been there all night long. He looked over to see AJ hitting the punching bag furiously. He proceeded walk over to her and wrap his arms around her completely relaxing her.

He turned her around in his arms and crashed his lips down to hers and she responded equally. She pulled back and stared at him nervously.

"Hi," she said softly and he chuckled.


End file.
